The Life Of Avatar Aang
by MattyJ
Summary: CANCELED. After Sozin's Comet, they decided to go their separate ways... but Aang and Katara decided to go the same way... Kataang forever!
1. Prologue: Facing Her

**Facing Her**

A/N: My next multi chapter series possibility! Tell Me if you want more than just a oneshot! Its all up to you guys! So Tell me in your reviews!

This Story takes place directly after the Invasion. The Kids had just flown away..

* * *

_Nighttime, On Appa, Flying Towards The Western Air Temple_

Everyone was asleep on Appa's saddle.

Toph was next to Sokka and Sokka next to his sister, Katara.

As for the Avatar.. He stared out into the Midnight Sky while on Appa's head, thinking of the days events and what they would bring in the future.

He could only dwell on the fact that it was his fault that the entire army was now captured.

His fault that the Fire Nation was going to win the war.

His fault that Katara would probably never forgive him for allowing her Dad to be imprisoned.. again..

"Aang?"

Aang jumped, startled, that she was awake. This was the last thing he wanted right now. To have to face her..

"Aang are you.. okay?" wondered the beautiful Water Tribe girl.

"No.. How can I be okay when it's my fault that the world has to keep suffering!" shouted Aang who was now standing on Appa's head, still facing forward.

"It's not your fault Aang! The Fire Nation had every move planned out! You didn't have a chance!" explained Katara as she went to sit by him on Appa's head.

"You shouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes.." said Aang as he kept his head away from her.

"It's not your fault that my Dad has to go back to prison. It's the Fire Nation's fault. Not yours." smiled Katara as she put a hand to his cheek.

Aang began to blush at the warmth of her hand. Then he remembered..

_They Kissed.. well he kissed her actually.._

_What did she think? Did she like it? Did she want to be with me?_

No one had said anything in a little while. Katara began to worry.

"Aang what's bothering you?" asked the Brunette girl as she took his hand into hers.

"You probably hate me.."

"What? Why would I hate-" Then she realized what Aang was talking about.

She smiled..

"Are you worried about what happened between us before the Invasion?" questioned Katara who had no put her other hand on to Aang's back.

"It was stupid and dumb and Ahh! I'm too young for you anyway.." whispered Aang as he shut his eyes, only allowing a single tear to drip down his face.

"I liked it.." said Katara with a smile.

The Avatar's eyes shot open in disbelief.

_She liked it! She Liked it!_

"You did?" said Aang with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah.. I've been waiting for you to do that.." laughed Katara.

"No way.. and all this time I thought you only liked me as.. as a friend.." explained Aang who now had way to many thoughts flying through his head.

"I couldn't care less about how old you are. Your perfect for me now.." smiled Katara as she gripped Aang's hand tighter.

"I love you Katara.." Aang couldn't believe how smooth those words had just come out of his mouth! He had been trying to tell her for months and now he finally did it!

Katara's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that Aang had just told her something so important. She couldn't believe that somebody loved her..

And better yet.. the person who loved her was none other than the girl she had been waiting on for months..

"Aang.. I love you.." smiled Katara as she quickly grasped him and pulled him into a loving hug.

Aang was crying. He was so happy.

Aang and Katara broke the hug and gazed into each others eyes.

His stormy gray..

Hers Sapphire blue..

Life seemed as if it had stopped right there.. only revolving around them..

Then.. Aang pulled her into the most amazing kiss that he could have possibly placed upon her lips.

They were both blushing madly. They were finally together..

They broke the kiss and once again stared into each others eyes..

She then placed her head on his shoulder..

He put his arms around her back and stomach..

And they fell asleep.. together..

* * *

A/N: Okay! Tell me if I should continue this because I have some ideas! Please Read and review and thank you to everyone who appreciated this! :D


	2. It's Your Choice!

Okay! I have decided to let the readers decide whether the story takes place before or after the defeat of the Firelord! Please write a review about which you want to see! I will have it up later on tonight!

-MattyJ


	3. Second Prologue

**The Life Of Avatar Aang**

**Second Prologue**

A/N: Okay so I have decided to continue this story for I have some very solid ideas for it. I am still trying to figure out most of the story however and I want YOUR input on whether this should be a calm and no major Conflict story and just have a LOT of Kataangy moments. Or if it should have an internal problem. The decision is YOURS! :D

* * *

It had been 3 and a half weeks since the fall of Phoenix King Ozai and the Gang had decided to split up for some time. Toph was to go home to her parents and explain why she had left and where she had been to and what she had been doing. Sokka decided to take Suki home to the Southern Water Tribe to help rebuild their tribe with his father, Hakoda. Zuko was to stay at the Fire Nation and lead his nation as Firelord with Mai by his side. Uncle Iroh decided to "return to Ba Sing Se to reclaim his Tea Shop and play Pi Sho everyday!"

As for Aang and Katara..

They had decided to travel the world. Venturing from the two Water Tribes all the way to the four Air Temples.

They were currently flying near the Serpant's Pass. They had no real destination for now. Aang had hoped that their final destination would be in one of the Air Temples or Water Tribes... and what Aang meant by final was that he wanted it to be the FINAL place that they had to go.

But for now.. he was happy to go where ever the wind took them. Aang laughed in his head as he remembered a certain Nomad who had once said that.

They were just sitting on Appa's head... gazing out into the nighttime sky. It felt a lot like that night...

Katara then decided to lean over and give him a soft kiss on his lips.

"That was wonderful.. but not as amazing as the one we shared that night." smiled Aang has he gazed into her deep blue eyes. He could get lost in her beauty for what seemed to be forever.

"Nothing could ever beat that moment. It was perfect.." smiled Katara as she embraced by placing her head on his shoulder.

They had been together for a little while now although they had decided not to let anyone know about their relationship until after the war. So Sokka didn't freak out and put any more pressure on Aang.

When Sokka had seen them kissing for their first real time in public, he nearly passed out. But he has grown to be a little more accepting of their relationship, knowing that Aang would always protect her and never hurt her.

"I think I know what would beat that moment..." whispered Aang as he put an arm around her waist.

"What?" wondered Katara as she looked at him, eagerly waiting his response.

Aang thought for a moment before he spoke. He thought of lying and saying something else.. but he couldn't lie to her. Especially not with her pleading blue eyes staring straight into him..

"Well er.. you know.. if we were to maybe like.. get married someday.." said Aang with much worry in his voice. He looked at Katara... impatiently awaiting what she would say.

"If only that day could come sooner." smiled Katara as she grabbed Aang's hand.

Aang looked at her in astonishment. He couldn't believe that she hadn't slapped him for saying something like that.. especially when they were that young!

Katara giggled at the expression on Aang's face. "You know that was technically a proposal." laughed Katara as she tightened her grip on Aang's hand.

"No it wasn't! I didn't even give you a necklace or anything!" said Aang as he began to panic.

"Calm down Aang. I was only kidding." laughed Katara as she tried to calm the young Avatar.

The blush on Aang's face only deepened when Katara gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You had me worried there." laughed Aang.

"More worried then you were when you faced Ozai?" giggled Katara sat up from Aang's shoulder.

"Okay okay just continue to mock me." said Aang jokingly as he climbed up to Appa's saddle.

"I'm sorry Aang. Am I still welcome to come up there and sleep with you? Or do I have to sleep on Appa's head?" laughed Katara as she continued to mock him.

"Your always welcome." smiled Aang for he was now ignoring her sarcastic comments.

Katara climbed up onto the saddle and had decide to lay down in Aang's arms.

"Your beginning to sound like Sokka." laughed Aang as he placed his arm around her waist again. This time while lying down.

"Anything but that." They both laughed and they quietly fell asleep shortly after Appa landed on a small island nearby.

For once in his life. Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry but I needed a second Prologue to make it so everyone understood what was going to happen in the next chapter. Small cliffhanger lol but nothing too huge! Please tell me what your thought are about keeping this Kataangy or making it have an internal problem! Thanks! :D


	4. Sorry! Going Away

Okay everyone I am terribly sorry I keep writing Author's Notes. I just felt it was necessary because I will be going away from Thursday, August 5th until Monday, August 16th. Hopefully I will update one last time before I go but the chances are unlikely. If I don't update today then it will be by August 18th. Sorry :(

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited and subscribed to this story.

You all push me to write even further :)

Thanks :D


End file.
